Forum:Underdome tip
Found a way to make the Underdome easier. The Underdome appearently scales the enemies spawned in the arenas to the level you arrived in the Underdome. So, here's the tip: level up your character through challenges. As long as you don't fast travel, the enemies will remain at the level you came in with. You can exit from the save menu and reload and the enemies will be at the same level you saw them at. For example, I started with a level 12 Roland and leveled him to 13. Saved and exited, When I started playing again the enemies in the Underdome were at level 12. Fseperent 23:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Or you could simply start a split-screen and have player one be a low level around 10 and have the second player be level 50-61. This will keep all enemies at the host's (or player one's) level. The round 20 level 10's were a total joke against my level 61. ICT Venom 00:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone really have a problem with the Underdome? Lvl12 vs Lvl13 is no big advantage. I did the first 3 matches as a Solider with a nice Glorious Havoc, a decent Sniper, and a low-lvl Support cmod. Use a defensive strategy and let them come to you. Health regen was the only worry. Gave up after 4th match due to sheer boredom. -- MeMadeIt 01:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you have a high level character with a Thunderstorm with a low level character hosting, this can be made quite a bit faster. When a boss is about to appear, the high level should wait by the curtains with the Thunderstorm. As soon as the boss spawns on stage, the high level should unload the entire Thunderstorm magazine. Done correctly, the high shock damage will ignore the boss' normal damage immunity (which occurs for the first several seconds after they spawn) and kill them almost instantly because of the level difference. DO NOT kill any of the minions, or this will be for nothing. As the boss is dead already, the game will end the round and begin the next one because there is no boss to fight. Wait for the round to start, then kill all of the minions you left alive from the boss. Since all the enemies form the boss fright are now dead, the game thinks you have finished the boss fight, and automatically skips to the next round, but because you already advanced a round, this effectively ends the current round. If all this is done correctly, you should have skipped an entire round, and over time this more or less halves the time for Underdome. 02:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I put this up thinking it was wierd and might help players new to the DLC. For the record, yes, the Underdome has a habit of giving me more trouble than anywhere else in the game. That includes the Armory and Promontory when underleveled.Fseperent 03:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC)